


Weirdos (Frerard)

by GiveMeLiberty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeLiberty/pseuds/GiveMeLiberty
Summary: A love story between two boys, new to the world of romance and all it has to offer. Together they discover who they are, and what being in love truly means.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 12





	1. Intro

"Mr. Iero!" The school's principal's booming voice left everyone in the school halls silent and motionless, "report to the office at once!"

Frank Iero felt the eyes of his peers lingering on him as he slowly shut the door to his locker. His friend, Remington, who also happened to be his locker buddy, stepped back.

"What the fuck?" He spat at the ground and looked at Frank, confused, "what the hell does that punk want?"

"Remy," Frank laughed, "I think you got it all wrong. We're the punks, not Mr. Weatherbee."

Remington- Remy- lightly shoved Frank towards the office, "don't get in trouble again."

Frank's smile grew with each step he took towards the principal's office. Of course he'd get in trouble, everyone heard the tone of his voice. It was explosive, a total bomb that ruined the entire vibe of the hallways at Belleville High School. Imagine a skinny old man with the coldest brown eyes, marching down the halls, filled with horny teens making out, the drug addicts smoking into their sleeves, the nerds running to class, and the artists happily chatting amongst one another. Then, of course, there were the weirdos.

There isn't much to the weirdos, besides the fact that they're, well, weird. And who were these weirdos? You've met two of them already, Frank and Remington- who is lovingly called Remy, because he's a fucking rat (we still love him though).

There's Mikey and Gerard; the Way brothers. They used to be inseparable, but ever since Mikey chose to live with their mom after the divorce they began to grow apart. The Way brothers' parents had a rough divorce, and it took a toll on both of them. It seemed to pain Gerard more; his grades were plummeting and with every passing day it seemed like he took less and less care of his appearance. 

It was a shame. Frank cared about them both, especially Gerard. Hell, one would say Frank had a crush on him! But that was impossible- Frank wasn't gay, he's dated a girl before and things were pretty serious. Gerard wasn't even gay, as far as Frank's current knowledge. The guy was pretty feminine at times, there would even be instances where Gerard would wear makeup in a more feminine way than his typical punk style, and even wear skirts. Nobody cared inside the weirdo circle, but outside of it, people gave him hell for it.

Moving on from that sob story, there was Ray Toro and Bob Bryar. They were kind of opposites at this point. Everyone loved Ray- he was funny, caring, the most chill guy, and fucking good at guitar. Then, there was Bob.

Where does one even begin with Bob? Everyone in the weirdo gang hated his guts after he pulled that stunt on Mikey- which is now unspoken of because of, well, how horrible it was. How he stayed in the group was beyond everyone, even to onlookers. He was a shady, reckless fool who only cared for himself. Frank too, is a reckless fool, but he has a heart- unlike Bob.

Then there were the sophomores, everyone else was a junior. We had Emerson, Sebastion, Daniel, and Andrew. They were all chill guys, they just got pulled into the wrong crowd. They had the chance to be stoners or nerds, hell, even artists, but then Remy whisked them away with his charm and brought them into the ranks of the weirdos.

Nobody minded that though, having new, fresh members kept their clique alive. Not that having a clique was important to any of them, in fact, they were all pretty against it. It was just nice to have their group of outcasts in a school full of liar kings and liar queens (and the few liar enbies, but to be honest, most of the queer kiddos were also part of the weirdos).

Frank sighed as his hand touched the cold, and probably fake golden door handle which would lead him into the room he's probably been inside of the most at this school. Which, was weird, because realistically he should be in classes, but Belleville's higher-ups decide to pull him out of class, and then yell at him for not being in class enough.

Fucking dumb.

Frank opened the door and his eyes met those of the front desk lady, "Hello Ms. Urie." Frank smiled, he actually kind of liked this one. She had once sympathized with him when he ranted to her about his current situation.

"Hello Frank, would you sign your name on this sheet of paper?" She smiled warmly, and then added with a change of tone, "Mr. Weatherbee will meet with you shortly."

Frank rolled his eyes, "What is his problem this time? Is it because I have a history of coming late to school? Because in fact, I haven't been late this whole month."

"I know," Mrs. Urie chuckled, "and I'm quite proud of you..." She trailed off, and was silent for a few moments, "don't be angry when you enter his office. It could make whatever he called you in for, a lot worse."

"I know, I'll do my best." Frank exhaled and plopped down onto a chair outside the room where he was sure he'd be torn to shreds in.

"Mr. Iero, come in please."

Frank made eye contact with Mrs. Urie once again, his eyes pleading. She shrugged and smiled, going back to typing away on her computer. The boy sighed and followed Mr. Weatherbee into his office, letting the door shut behind him.

"Frank, we need to discuss the current choices you've been making."


	2. Drugs

"Drugs, Mr. Iero..." the man paused and sighed before adding, "there were drugs spotted in the back of your vehicle by Officer Keller this morning."

Frank was stunned. He had never once done drugs before- he's only had alcohol but never to an extreme, "Mr. Weatherbee, I think you're mistaken. I don't do drugs."

The man sighed, "then why, Frank, was there cocaine in your car?"

Frank was fuming, whoever put them there was obviously out to get him. It made sense why he'd be a target of this kind of joke, too. He was a punk, a weirdo, he even had tattoos. He looked like the poster boy for any addicted teen. Hell, he was the poster boy! Just without the drug addiction, obviously.

"Sir, I know what I look like. I know I also may not be the best student, I skip classes and I don't have spectacular grades..." he trailed off before strongly continuing, "but there is one thing I can promise you: I have never, not once in my life, done any sort of illegal drug."

Frank was smart. His words were always chosen carefully, but without much thought. Everyone acknowledged his genius, even his peers. But they also knew how horrible his grades were- there were F's, and many, many D's. H̶e̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶'̶s̶. 

Mr. Weatherbee sighed and looked at Frank in the eyes, "if this is true, would you like to get a test?"

"Where I piss in the cup?" Frank scoffed, losing it at this point. He wanted to know who had done it- who put the crack in his car. When he finds out, he was going to smash their head open with his guitar (his trusty weapon of choice) and then get answers. Or the other way around, he'll decide when the time comes.

"Language, Mr. Iero." He sighed, "But yes, you would have to urinate into a cup, which would then be tested."

Frank stared at him in disbelief, it was almost like a pregnancy test, right? Is that how those work? Whatever, it didn't matter to Frank, because never in his life would he have to deal with that issue.

"Fine. I'll do it- only if you promise to expel whoever keeps fucking with me." 

"Of course," Mr. Weatherbee pretended to take note of that on his computer, "and remember to watch that mouth of yours, Frank."

Frank responded, mocking Mr. Weatherbee, "of course," and strode out of the office and towards the front desk where Mrs. Urie sat. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh! Frank! How'd it go?" She smiled while grabbing a tardy pass so he wouldn't get a penalty from his teacher.

"That bitch thinks I'm a drug addict!" Frank said, exasperated, "the officer found drugs- cocaine, specifically- in the back of my car and they think its mine!"

"Well... it was in your car Frank," she sighed nonchalantly, "they have a good reason to accuse you."

Frank narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "no, they fucking don't." Snatching the slip from her dainty hand, he stormed out into the hallways and made his way to his locker, where Remington stood with some girl.

"Hey, Remy," Frank smirked, looking at his friend and then at the girl. She contrasted him quite well, he was as white as cum, and she had a warm, honey-like tan. Did they have a thing going on? He shrugged to himself, expecting to be ignored by the possible lovebirds and opened the locker, grabbing his folder for the most dreaded class... calculus. 

How the hell was Frank in calculus as a junior, you may ask? Well, he went to a Catholic middle school and they pushed their students hard, so he was able to complete geometry in eighth grade like a fucking baddie. 

"Imma head to calc now you..." Frank paused, what should he call them? Should he call out their painfully obvious heart eyes? Or should he ignore it, like they are? "... guys." He finished off, not wanting to verbally assume anything.

"Don't get in trouble again dude," Remy turned to see Frank's back towards him, walking off to class, "hey! Why did Mr. Weatherbee call you to his office?"

Frank spun on his heels and made his way back to the locker. "They think I'm doing drug... cocaine, to be specific. They found a bunch of it in the back of my car this morning... but like, I didn't put it there y'know? I don't even do drugs, I just smoke regular cigs."

"I think that counts as drugs, Frank," Remy sighed, but then added, "but that's fucked up. Do you know who put them there? The crack."

"I wish I kn-" Frank was cut off by the bell, he had missed the rest of his calculus class to fill his friend on some boiling, piping, steamy ass tea.

"Lunchtime!" Remington smiled, shoving Frank into the locker, "See ya there!" He laughed, pulling the girl along with him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Frank's eyes followed them for a while and wondered what it felt like to love someone like that. 

Moments passed before Gerard shook him back to reality, "Frank, are you there? You're staring off into space."

"Oh damn, I did not see you there." Frank's face flushed with embarrassment, "I was just thinking, you know, about things, as one does."

"What about though? You looked really into it, like, you looked so intense it kinda scared me!" Gerard lightly punched him the shoulder, sending butterflies to Frank's stomach. He felt so sick and weak around this guy for no reason. "Not to pry, you don't have to share."

A cheesy grin formed on Frank's face, "I don't think I will just yet, let me think more."

Gerard made a face, "weirdo, come on though, let's get to lunch before our spots get taken again."

"Hell yeah."


	3. A Way Sandwich

Frank found himself stuck in between the two Way brothers. Not that he despised it, it was simply uncomfortable. He felt the tension between the two brothers which made him incredibly uneasy, and also he didn't like the tingling feeling in his stomach as he was pressed up against Gerard. The feeling was foreign, it was new- and that's what made it unsettling for Frank.

Frank's buzzing mind was suddenly stopped when Gerard's sharp elbow basically impaled his side.

"What the fuck, dude? Watch it." Frank joked and rolled his eyes, smiling at Gerard. Gerard turned and smiled at him, their eyes locking.

It was weird. To Frank, it felt like the had world stopped when he stared into Gerard's hazel eyes. In reality, it had only lasted a couple of seconds. To Frank that didn't matter. What mattered more to him now, was how gay that was.

"Damn Gerard, are you gay?" Frank laughed, looking at the rest of the gang at the table. Nobody laughed along with him. They were all silent, their eyes lingering between Gerard and Frank. Ray cleared his throat, deciding to change the subject.

"Do y'all wanna come over to my house after school? We can play games on my Wii." He offered, before adding the fact that he had a plethora of snacks they could chow down.

Everyone nodded in unison, except for the sophomores Emerson, Daniel, Andrew, and Sebastian. They all had a last-minute project to complete for their Eastern Civilizations class tomorrow. 

The sophomores chatted amongst themselves about the project they had procrastinated on for weeks, while the rest already were betting on winning Mario Kart. 

Gerard sighed, earning only Frank's attention, as he had hoped.

"Frank..." Gerard anxiously leaned towards Frank, his eyes darting from Frank to the rest of the guys at the table. "I'm actually... gay." He mouthed the last word, looking at Frank with an expression Frank could hardly read. It was mixed with fear, hope, dread, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

To be honest, Frank actually didn't care that Gerard was gay. In fact, it made him happy for some reason, maybe because he cared about Gerard and was happy he had come to terms with himself? Or maybe another unknown reason. Both, possibly. Frank was unsure.

He smiled, "That's cool. Good to know." Frank winked.

Shit. Frank thought. I winked- he probably thinks I'm gay too, and that I like him, that I'm hitting on him or something. Frank's face was boiling, but he didn't say anything that would potentially 'save' himself from an 'unwanted' romantic approach.

Before Gerard could open his mouth to speak, the bell rang, dismissing the students from Lunch and onto the sixth period.

"See you at Ray's, Frankie." Gerard beamed, walking off with Remington to their shared class.

Frank only nodded, still stunned.

Why am I relieved that Gerard is gay? Frank's eyes followed the boy who'd just come out to him (and only him). It shouldn't matter this much to me... I'm not gay? Am I gay?


	4. Stargaymerz

Frank walked his way up to the door of Ray's house. His house wasn't large or small, just decently sized. Which was fine for a family like Ray's; two showstopping, lesbian moms, Ray, and their cat, Todd.

Frank obnoxiously pounded his fist against the wooden, white door. "Let me in, you motherfucker!" He called, peering inside the window next to the door. He saw Ray slightly jogging towards the door with a goofy grin on his face. 

The second Ray opened the door, Frank sprinted to the living room and plopped onto the couch. Ray trailed after him, "You're excited, I see." He laughed.

"No shit!" Frank shrieked, "I'm gonna fucking kick all your asses!"

Ray rolled his eyes, "Sure, Iero. You don't even own a Wii, how could you beat me, who owns a Wii, or Mikey? We're literally the gods of gaming."

Frank scoffed, "These fingers got game, bro, don't test me." Frank added a smirk, wiggling his fingers suggestively.

"You're disgusting." Ray grimaced. "Oh! Gerard and Mikey are here!" He left Frank sitting on the couch. Gerard was here, shit. Frank pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the camera app. I look sexy as hell. Frank smirked, but it quickly fell. Why do I care what I look like? I'm not trying to impress him... or any of the guys here. 

"Hey, Frank!" Gerard grinned, jumping from behind the couch next to Fronkeh.

"Hey, Gerard!" Frank forced a smile, trying to hide the fact that he was incredibly stressed out by the guy's presence. 

"We gotta team up against Ray and Mikey," the redhead paused, "especially my brother. I gotta kick his ass today, y'know."

Frank smirked, "sure thing, bro."

Bro. Gerard's heart sunk. What was that wink during lunch for, then? Had it not meant anything? Gerard was sure it had meant Frank was gay too, and well, into him.

Ray walked into the living room, hands filled with various snacks: popcorn, Kit-Kats, Twix, Swedish Fish, random gummies... pure, sugary hell. 

"Hand me the Swedish Fish, I'm a whore for those," Gerard ordered, and well, adding an interesting comment.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "A whore, eh?" He muttered, hoping nobody would hear. 

Unfortunately, it caught the attention of Remington, who silently broke into the house. "Who's a whore?" 

Gerard looked at Remington, surprised, "When did you get here?"

"Like..." Remington paused, probably thinking of an exact answer to give, "... maybe 32 seconds ago." He sat down on the floor, leaning up against the couch by Gerard's legs. "Who's the whore tho? I'm interested." He chuckled.

Gerard rolled his eyes, "Nobody here's a whore, Remy. Plus, none of us are gay, we wouldn't fuck you."

Remy looked up at Gerard, mock offended, "Did you just imply, that I would be the one getting fucked in a gay relationship? Please, we all know I have at least some dignity." He snorted, with a lighthearted twinkle in his eye.

Ouch. Gerard thought. Bottoming has no dignity? Die in a hole, Remington.

The room was silent for a while until Mikey piped up, "can we play now? I'm ready to kick y'alls asses." He smirked, grabbing the remote to the TV and turning it on.

"Sure, but you're not gonna be winning, Little Way." Ray smirked, the throne is mine tonight."

Gerard and Frank made eye contact and nodded, solidifying their plan to overthrow the younger Way brother and the Fro Man. There was no stopping the repressed homosexua- no. One gay guy who wants everyone but Frank to think he's straight, and one 'straight' guy. Not homosexuals. No, no, no- not even in Hell.

Poor Remington, Frank thought, that average fucker was in this alone. He didn't have 1) any talent at this game whatsoever, 2) a team to help defeat the champs, or 3) motivation to play the damn game, apparently. He was tapping away on his phone, probably texting someone special.

"Hey, Gerard. Sit here." Frank patted the open spot next to him on the couch. He didn't like how close Remington was to Gerard. The dude had proven to be mildly bottomphobic, meaning he was likely straight, or a masc for masc dom top daddy, which intimidated Frank. 

Well, not really. He wasn't gay. He was just protecting Gerard from nasty, sex-crazed gays.

Gerard's face lit-up. Maybe Frank was gay, just in denial. Kind of like how he was, but much more so. "Sure thing."

❦

Beads of sweat were rolling down the side of Frank's face. They've probably played near a hundred rounds at this point, and honestly, it felt like they weren't going to be stopping any time soon. And the worst part was that Gee and Frank still hadn't managed to dethrone Ray or Mikey.

In fact, Remy (the rat) had actually won a couple of times! Lord knows how, to be honest. Half of the time the lanky senior looked like he was distracted by his phone.

"Come on..." Frank gritted his teeth, his leg bouncing up and down, "I can do this..."

"No you can't, Iero, I'm gonna win this." Mikey snickered.

Gerard fumed, this was a petty game, yeah, but he hated how snobby his brother could be about it- especially towards Frank. He felt protective of the short punk, who honestly could probably fend for himself, but that didn't matter to Gerard.

The game was close, all five players were all dangerously close to one another and constantly switching places. Gerard was determined to help Frank win because at this point the game didn't matter as much to him as it did as a kid. He used to game a lot with Mikey... but things changed. He was much more into art and comics now.

They were approaching a sharp turn, which also happened to be part of the final stretch. Gerard was praying his last-minute plan would work. He was going to drift into both Ray and Mikey, hopefully slowing them down so Frank could speed ahead and win the race.

Gerard carefully positioned himself so when he would drift, he would hit where he presumed both Ray and Mikey would be.

3...

2...

1...

"What the fuck Gerard?" Ray yelled, shocked. Mikey groaned, and Frank smiled as he sped ahead, and passed the finish line.

"I won, bitches." He smirked, "And, fair-in-square." He winked at Gerard, making Gerard feel like a melting piece of gay ass goop.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "I still won the most, you've only won once."

"He still won," Ray sighed, "And for someone who has a shit history with this game, that's pretty dope. Maybe that should be the last round?"

Frank and Gerard nodded in agreement, while Remy just sat there, dabbling on his phone. Mikey groaned, "Fine, I'm tired anyways."

He had a good point, it was 12:39 in the morning and they had school tomorrow. Luckily it was only a Friday, so it didn't matter too much, but still, a motherfucking school day.

"You guys can crash here if you want, my moms aren't here so they... wouldn't mind, 'cause they don't know..." Ray yawned.

We all agreed, but we heard no response from Remington. We looked over at him and saw him crashed, dozing away like a little baby with a smile on his face. 

"His phone's still on." Frank pointed out, noticing the bright screen's contrast amongst the darkness that surrounded them.

"Wanna peak?" Ray suggested, obviously not completely in the mood for it, but still curious.

Gerard simply nodded, picking up his phone. "Who's Veronica?"

Frank wondered if that was the girl he had seen Remy with so often recently, "That might be his girlfriend or something." Frank offered his insight.

"He has a girlfriend?!" Mikey shot up, clearly interested now. "Since when? Why didn't he tell us... That little bastard."

"Well, I don't know for sure." Frank continued, "I saw them by our locker, and then he wrapped his arm around her when they were walking away. Plus, they have serious lovey-dovey eyes whenever they're talking. It's painfully disgusting."

Ray hummed, "Interesting."

Gerard scrolled through the messages with a disgusted look on his face, "Yeah, I think they're dating... or at least fucking."

Frank chuckled, wondering what the redhead had seen. Well, I don't actually wanna know.

"I'm done scrolling, anyone wanna see?" Gerard held out Remy's phone.

"Nah." Ray and Mikey said in unison. "I'm pretty tired," Ray added, and Mikey agreeing, plopping onto the couch.

"I think I'm good, I'm not that tired though." Frank chuckled, smiling at Gerard.

Gerard shut off the phone and placed it back where he found it by Remington. "Neither am I," The redhead smiled back at Frank.

Their head turns when they heard heavy, obnoxious snoring from behind them. Ray and Mikey had already passed out, and Remy, of course, was still asleep.

"I guess its just us now." Frank whispered, "wanna go outside?" He offered, wanting to get out of the living room that now reeked of hormonal teenage boy sweat.

"Sure!" Gerard whisper-screamed, trying to get his excitement across to Frank. We get to be alone, at night, and outside. How romantic. 

The two walked out the front door and shut it carefully. Frank took a big whiff of the crisp night air and looked up at the full moon.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Gerard commented.

Not prettier than you. Frank's late-night mind thought. He didn't even try to fight the thoughts he was having now, it'd drain his energy out.

"Yeah," Frank agreed, acknowledging that the stars were y'know, pretty.

"Wanna go to the park nearby? We could chill on the playground and be edgy teens." Gerard joked, but still making an offer.

Frank smiled, "let's go."


	5. Ladies Staring

The two boys stared up at the dark, night sky. It was scarcely dotted with the few stars that they could see, and there were wispy clouds formed in a way that it kind of looked like the face of a woman.

"There's a lady staring at us." Frank turned to look at Gerard lying next to him.

"Wha- Where?"Gerard sat up, frantically looking around them. For all he knew, this woman could be a murderer, stalking her prey: two innocent teenage boys.

Frank burst out, laughing at Gerard's sudden alertness, "not there, dumbass. I meant in the sky." Frank grabbed Gerard's arm and pulled him back down next to himself. Gerard blushed a light shade of pink at the sudden touch. He was thankful that it was dark out, so Frank couldn't see the colors on his face as easily.

The redheaded boy focused on the sky for a while, but he didn't see anything. "Frank- I don't see it?" All he could see was a forest with a trail in it.

Frank sighed and pointed towards the wisps, "they kind of outline where the shadows would be on her face- and her hair too, I guess."

Gerard tried focusing harder, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm blind," he chuckled.

Frank rolled his eyes, "whatever. It doesn't matter that much."

Gerard didn't respond. There wasn't really a good response that would continue their late-night conversation, so they lay under the sky in silence. The grass was cool and prickly, under their skin.

Frank accepted the silence. At first, he found it rude that Gerard didn't respond, but he quickly realized how bland the conversation would've been. The silence was more intimate; Frank appreciated it. Frank's mind began to wander, and he was thinking about his youth- something he normally represses. He cringed at a certain memory from grade school- he was on the playground with all his friends, running around. Frank must have done some feminine movement or gesture, because two of his best friends had laughed and called him gay.

Frank knew what gay had meant at that point in his life. It meant boys that kissed boys, and liked it. What Frank also knew, but denied, and continues to do so at this point in his life, is that he is gay. He's never kissed a guy, but he knows he'd like it, though his parents wouldn't. They were strict Catholics and strong supporters of the traditional family. In fact, before Belleville High, he had gone to St. Francis, a Catholic middle school in a town nearby.

The only reason he switched to the public school system was that he was being bullied severely- for being gay. His parents didn't know that, though. Thankfully the school counselor there was kind enough to not say anything about Frank's rumored (and factual) homosexual orientation, or else Frank would be forced to continue going to school with his bullies.

Frank's eyes began to water, blurring his vision. He tried to blink them away, but instead, they spilled down his pale cheeks and continued to waterfall down.

Gerard's brows furrowed when he noticed the silent tears running down Frank's face. When had he started crying?

"Frank..?" Gerard questioned, getting up on his elbows, looking down at him, "are you alright?"

Fronkeh looked up at his redheaded friend, ashamed that he had been caught crying. He was supposed to be strong.

"Yeah." Frank lied, holding back more tears. His thin lips were quivering, and then the tears ended up spilling more. "No. I'm not." Frank corrected himself and sitting up so he wouldn't have to look at Gerard.

Gerard was concerned. He'd never seen Frank cry before. "Tell me." Gerard moved so Frank would have to look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"I..." Frank choked. Should he tell Gerard the truth? That he was also gay? Frank couldn't do it, his breaths growing heavy, and his eyes stinging from the tears. He looked down at his lap. He was ashamed Gerard had to see him so vulnerable like this; it wasn't the front you wanted to present the only other gay guy you might have a chance with.

Gerard waited, he decided he wasn't going to pressure Frank to tell him anything. What mattered most right now, in Gerard's opinion, was that he was simply there for Frank.

The two boys sat there in the moonlight in silence, with the occasional sharp inhale or choke coming from Frank. Gerard kept his eyes on Frank the whole time, admiring him for, first of all, being able to cry in front of someone- that took strength.

"I'm gay." Frank choked under his breath.

Gerard thought he had heard him wrong, "what?" There was no way Frank could be gay- all the hot guys were straight.

"I-I'm gay." Frank sniffled, "I like boys."

There was a long pause. Gerard had to process the fact that Frank was indeed gay and that he had heard him right the first time.

"That's great, Frank." Gerard tried to hide his excitement. His crush since freshman year was gay as well, and they were already pretty close.

Frank shook his head, "no. It's not," Frank paused, waiting for a response. He got none, so he decided to continue, "my parents... you know them. They're really Catholic and homophobic, they always talk about me marrying a nice Catholic lady when I'm older. They'd even send me to conversion therapy- I'm sure of it."

Gerard had forgotten that unfortunate fact. Luckily his dad was pretty chill, that's why he chose to live with him instead of his mother, because he wouldn't be sent away with him. She was a blatant homophobic bitch, but otherwise a niceish lady.

"I know... I'm sorry. I'm just glad you know who you are now. It's hard." Gerard smiled, putting his hand on Frank's back, "If you ever feel unsafe at home, you can always come over to my place." Gerard offered.

Frank smiled, knowing he probably wouldn't need to take up the offer anytime soon because he was sure he made a pretty convincing straight boy at home. "Thanks, Gee."

"Anytime..." Gerad trailed off, his eyes scanning Frank. He had stopped crying ages ago, but his face was red and you could tell he had just cried his heart out. The redhead made the impulsive decision to pull Frank into his chest and hold him there.

Frank accepted it, but his mind was in chaos. He had just cried his heart out so he felt numb, but he also felt incredibly flustered by the sudden affection.

The two sat there comfortably for a few minutes before Gerard pulled them both back to the ground. Frank laid on Gerard's warm chest comfortably (well, actually uncomfortably because of the fact he 1) had a fatass crush on Gee and 2) it was sudden and he still hadn't totally processed it). Minutes passed by, and Frank had eventually fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around Gerard's body.

Gerard looked at the boy sleeping on his chest. He looked so at peace now, just a while ago he was angry and tears were pouring out of his face nonstop. Gerard carefully ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head, in hopes of not waking up Frank.

"Good night..." Gerard whispered, before falling asleep himself.


	6. Gerard Needs to Pee

Gerard was panicking.

He had just woken up in the middle of a park with his crush sprawled out on his chest. Gerard examined Frank's sleeping body. His hair was still neat, despite having slept outside and on top of Gerard. His eyes, however, which normally had this fire and passion, were half-closed. Kind of creepy, to be honest, but it was Frank, so Gerard found it adorable. Frank was perfect, he was sleeping so peacefully... but Gerard needed to pee. 

Gerard shifted uncomfortably underneath Frank. I need to pee, I need to pee, I need to pee... He couldn't stop thinking about his dire need to piss. Maybe I could just... piss my pants? Frankie wouldn't mind... Gerard mentally facepalmed, of course, Frank would mind- and who the hell pisses on their crush?

While Gerard was mentally battling himself, Frank had suddenly rolled off of Gerard. 

"G-gee?" The boy croaked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "what time is it?"

Shit. Gerard hadn't even thought about checking the time. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and tried to open the lock screen. Fuck! Gerard swore internally again. His phone was dead.

"I dunno, my phone is dead, apparently." Gerard sighed, putting it back into his pocket, "can you check yours?"

"I left it at Ray's house. Sorry." Frank giggled. God, he was so cute. His little giggles were to die for. But he left his phone at Ray's house... fuck.

Gerard groaned, sitting up so he could join Frank. 

"We should go back to Ray's, they're probably wondering where we are..." Gerard trailed off and looked at the sky. He had randomly remembered that in Minecraft, you can tell the time of day by looking where the sun is. Maybe, he thought, it's the same in real life. The sun was in the center of the sky- it was noon. 

"Fuck." Gerard interjected his own sentence, "it's probably around noon right now, we're missing school."

Frank's face contoured into a confused expression, "How can you tell without a clock?"

Gerard blushed, not wanting to admit that he had taken a guess because of a stupid game like Minecraft. "'s not important."

Frank shrugged it off, "well, we should probably still go back to Ray's house. I know where he leaves the key to the back door, so we can break in that way."

"Sure thing." Gerard nodded as he stood up. He offered a hand to help Frank get up, just so they could hold hands.

Frank took Gerard's hand and instantly looked away, trying to hide his blushing face from his crush. Frank knew that Gee was gay, but he didn't want to scare his friend off by a silly crush that would probably fade into nothing in a few weeks.

"Also," Gerard started, still holding tightly onto Frank's hand, "should I pee here, or at Ray's house. I've been needing to for hours." He chuckled.

"First of all, TMI." Frank grimaced, "but I'd go at Ray's house, it's not too far from here and it's way more civil." He dramatized the word 'way' in the sentence. Frank always found public urination disgusting. Plus, he was pretty sure it was illegal.

Gerard chuckled, "alright then! Let's go." He started to walk in the direction of their destination, still holding Frank's hand. 

Frank blushed, trailing behind Gerard as he was dragged across the park. I don't think he's gonna let go... does he like me? He pondered. He can't like me. I'm short and annoying, and below-average looking... He's way too good for me.

The whole walk was silent, but the two boys didn't mind. They were too preoccupied with having romantic fantasies about the other.

They reached Ray's house and Frank was now in the lead, pulling Gerard to the back of the house. 

"The key's always under this fake rock," he said, picking up the rock with his free hand.

Gerard took that as an opportunity to grab the key, but instead of grabbing the key, he grabbed Frank's other warm hand, which held the key.

Gerard blushed and stuttered, "S-sorry, my bad." He instantly dropped both of Frank's hands and bit his lip awkwardly. He probably knows that I like him now. Shit.

Frank was just as stunned as the redhead, not knowing what to say. 

"It's o-okay..." He managed to sputter out. "I like holding your hand."

Shit.

Fuck.

Gerard looked up at Frank. He likes holding my hand? Does that mean he likes me? 

"Y-you do?"

Frank blushed, he didn't mean to admit that. It had slipped right out of his mouth. I guess there's no point in lying anymore.

"Yeah. I do." Frank's heart was almost pounding out of his chest at this point. "A lot, in fact."

Gerard smiled. "I like holding your hand too."

Frank simply smiled back at Gerard in response. He didn't know what to say to that. The two of them had just admitted to each other that they liked holding hands, but nothing more. 

There was a painfully long silence before Gerard cleared his throat.

"I also..." Gerard trailed off. Should I? Should I tell Frank that I like him? I mean, we both just admitted that we like holding hands... Eh, fuck it. "I have a crush on you."

Frank's heart stopped. 

Someone has a crush on him, and that someone was Gerard Way.

Gerard continued, "it's okay if you don't... I just thou-"

Frank cut him off, he didn't want to hear a stupid speech professing his love from Gerard, he just wanted to kiss his adorable pink lips. So, he did.

Gerard fell back a little, unlocking their lips for a split second before he cupped Frank's face with his hands and crashed them back together. The two's lips moved in sync as kiss progressed, but quickly ended with a giggle from Frank.

"I do too, Gee." He smiled, pulling the taller boy in for a hug, "I like you a lot."

Gerard grinned. He was most definitely the happiest person in the world right now, alongside Frank, of course. "I'm glad."

The two stood there in a tight embrace for a few silent moments.

"Hey, Gee?" Frank asked, breaking the little silence.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Gerard smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss Frank's forehead, "Hell yes."

Frank chuckled, holding Gerard even tighter now, causing him to yelp.

"I still have to pee, you know." Gerard laughed, loosening Frank's grip on him.

The shorter boy groaned and rolled his eyes, "Thanks for ruining the moment, Gee." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My pleasure." Gerard snorted, "Now let's go inside so I can actually take a piss."

"Sure thing."


	7. Did Frerard Commit Murder?

Before we begin, it is important that you all know that Gerard got to pee. He made it safely, and swiftly, to the bathroom. No more details will be given.

Moving on to the following day, Frank found himself on the couch in his basement, holding a sleeping Gerard in his arms.

He's so perfect... Frank thought as a smile grew on his face, remembering what had recently just happened. He's finally my boyfriend. Frank was playing with his new lover's hair when Gerard's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Frank's smile grew wider, "Good morning, Gee," he finished it off with a quick kiss to his forehead.

Gerard groaned and attempted to stretch, "Morning..." He yawned.

Frank decided he liked seeing Gerard like this, his fire-y red hair all tussled up, his pale cheeks puffy and his eyes wide awake. He looked more innocent and more precious than anything Frank had ever seen before.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Gerard smirked, turning over onto his stomach, looking up at his shorter boyfriend.

"No," Frank blushed, "Well, I can, but I won't."

"You're a dork."

"Nah, you are."

"No, you."

"No, you."

Gerard rolled his eyes, "this will never end I swear to god..."

Frank chuckled, "I just want you to know how much more of a dork you are than me."

Gerard lightly punched Frank, "come on, everyone is probably wondering where we are. We never texted Ray or Mikey after... y'know." Gerard laughed awkwardly, remembering what had gone down at Ray's house.

Before you think anything- it was nothing bad. Get your dirty ass mind out of the goddamn gutter before something stupid happens. By the way, I won't be telling y'all. Use your imagination like I did, give the story your own flavor. Be cursed.

Frank chuckled, "We cleaned up pretty well afterwards, too. I doubt they'll figure anything out."

Gerard simply nodded, not wanting to get the two of them off track again. He whipped out his phone and began texting Mikey.

sorry!!!! fronk and i went on a walk and fell asleep in a park and we decided to ditch school and fool around all day at his place

The redhead was shocked to see that his brother had already read his message, and was already typing his response. Gerard gulped, waiting patiently.

'tis alright

Gerard grimaced at the short message. Why had Mikey taken so long to type something as simple as that? He was probably pissed and wrote an angry paragraph before deciding to delete it- typical.

"What's up?" Frank cocked an eyebrow up.

"Mikey's probably pissed at me for not texting him earlier, I better bet going." Gerard had an apologetic smile spread across his lips, "Sorry..."

"It's alright, I get it. Plus, we had a great time yesterday! We should get some rest." Frank smirked, lightly shoving Gerard off of him so he could stand up. "And... I can make you some breakfast before you go?" Frank stated, before turning it into a question.

"Sure. You got pancakes?"

"Hell yeah I do."

Frank microwaved some Eggo pancakes and placed a couple on a plate before his boyfriend. The two ate quickly, knowing Gerard couldn't keep his stinky little brother waiting any longer.

"See you later!" Gerard smiled, blowing a kiss to Frank as he walked down the driveway.

Frank chuckled and blew one back, "See ya!"


End file.
